


Un'altra occasione

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wimbledon - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Negli anni si erano ritrovati in quella situazione più di una volta, la bruciate sensazione della sconfitta a costruire un muro tra di loro, un qualcosa che non sembrava possibile abbattere.





	Un'altra occasione

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, parto col dire che Wimbledon mi ha completamente distrutta e quindi ci ho messo un po' davvero a finire questa piccola ff.  
> Non credo neanche di essere veramente andata oltre quindi mi sono detta che non potevo non scriverci qualcosa.  
> Era partita per essere qualcosa di super triste ma poi si è trasformata in qualcosa di super fluff perchè a me questi due mi danno solo dolcezza quindi niente.  
> E' la prima volta che scrivo di questi due e non so neanche cosa ne sia venuto fuori davvero.  
> Adesso sparisco.

Non aveva mai avuto paura come in quel momento di entrare in quella che, ormai da quasi due settimane, aveva considerato casa. Negli anni si erano ritrovati in quella situazione più di una volta, la bruciate sensazione della sconfitta a costruire un muro tra di loro, un qualcosa che non sembrava possibile abbattere.  
Ma negli anni passati sembrava non importare, sembrava esserci un “ci sarà un'altra occasione, abbiamo tempo” nascosto in quei sorrisi che poi si scambiavano quando uno dei due perdeva. Solo che ora quella frase sottointesa aveva smesso di essere tale e ogni occasione lasciata andare era qualcosa che non sarebbe mai tornato facilmente.  
E Rafa lo sapeva, lo sapeva mentre infilava la chiave nella serratura ritrovando la casa deserta, ed era quasi irreale pensare a tutto il rumore che aveva lasciato in quella casa solo poche ore prima.  
Roger è al piano di sopra, probabilmente avrà saltato tutti i trattamenti post partita.  
Aveva imparato quelle cose negli anni, aveva imparato come fare in quei momenti a impedire che lo lasciasse fuori come faceva con il resto del mondo.  
Aveva imparato a sue spese che le urla non servono a nulla, che tutto quello che può essere o sembrare un incoraggiamento ha smesso di avere valore quando la frase “Avrai un’altra possibilità” aveva cominciato a diventare sempre più sfuocata ad ogni partita persa.  
Aveva imparato quelle cose con il tempo, dopo tutte le batoste prese e le bastonate scagliate. Aveva imparato che spesso il loro amore era più importante, solo che in quei momenti si sentiva di mettere nuovamente in discussione tutto, ma erano troppo brevi anche solo per farlo davvero. Come puoi rinunciare all’unica parte di te che ti da ragione di restare in piedi al centro del campo e lottare?  
Respira profondamente mentre lascia cadere le sue borse all’ingresso, sente ancora la fatica della partita pesargli sulle spalle ad ogni passo e non importa in quel momento il risultato, tutto quello che conta in quel momento è a venti scalini da lui e, Dio solo sa, quanto sarebbe più facile se tra di loro ci fosse una rete e due racchette a decidere il tutto.  
Sarebbe più da loro, più in tono con quello che sono sempre stati l’uno per l’altro davanti al mondo ma non abbastanza per descrivere quello che davvero erano l’uno per l’altro lontano da ogni riflettore.  
Aveva imparato con il tempo che a volte colmare le distanze era la cosa più difficile che potesse esserci, che spesso nonostante tutta la volontà di farlo e sistemare le cose da sola questa non poteva bastare, era semplicemente impossibile. Tornando indietro negli anni ricordava momenti in cui pensava davvero che potesse finire, che tutto quello che avevano potesse finire ma alla fine era qualcosa di totalmente impossibile.  
Era possibile amare qualcuno al punto di perdere completamente la consapevolezza di se stessi?  
Qualche anno fa non avrebbe saputo rispondere davvero a questa domanda o almeno non avrebbe saputo farlo fino al momento in cui Roger non era entrato nella sua vita sconvolgendola completamente.  
Quando aveva varcato la porta della loro camera da letto si era trovato completamente spiazzato, si era aspettato di tutto; Roger che preparava le valige o semplicemente la stanza già pronta per essere lasciata e gli occhi dell’uomo che amava che non lo guardavano neanche mentre lo lasciavano.  
Si era aspettato un sacco di cose diverse perché sapeva cosa volesse dire Wimbledon per Roger, quando fosse importante quel singolo appuntamento dell’anno per l’uomo che aveva ammirato dal primo momento e di cui poi si era innamorato perdutamente senza che mai la vita gli avesse veramente dato la possibilità di sceglierlo.  
Ma non era quello che si era trovato davanti, quando aveva varcato la soglia della loro camera da letto, Roger era lì ma le valige non erano pronte, le sue borse erano sistemate lontane, come se il solo averle vicine potesse ferirlo più di quanto tutto quello che avrebbero potuto dire tutti fuori da quella stanza avrebbe potuto fare.   
Quando i loro occhi si erano incontrati aveva riconosciuto in quelli la stessa stanchezza che doveva avere nei suoi ma anche altro, qualcosa che non era in grado di capire.  
Rafa si sarebbe aspettato di tutto in quel momento, magari anche le urla o magari lacrime qualsiasi cosa potesse sembrare una reazione normale o almeno che riuscisse a riconoscere.

Ma Rafa avevo comunque imparato negli anni che quando si trattava di loro due bastava poco per rendere un brutto momento ancora più brutto o magari trasformarlo in qualcosa di meraviglioso.  
Roger ci aveva messo un attimo a mettere a fuoco la situazione, un attimo a riconoscerlo come se nella sua mente stesse rivivendo ancora una volta il suo fallimento. E Rafa sapeva che era cosi, erano simili più di quanto ad entrambi piacesse ammettere.  
Quando aveva riaperto gli occhi, non ricordava neanche di averli chiusi in realtà, Roger era lì e sentiva il calore del suo corpo accarezzare il proprio mentre un piccolo sorriso curvava le labbra di entrambi.  
Aveva imparato nel tempo che erano calamite, loro due nonostante tutto il mondo che avessero intorno.  
Aveva imparato che potevano esserci mille persone ma loro avrebbero sempre trovato un modo per ritrovarsi tra la folla, avrebbero sempre lottato contro la corrente pur di aversi.  
Dio, lui avrebbe rinunciato a tutto se la ricompensa finale fosse stata Roger, per sempre e solamente per sé.   
Rafa aveva imparato negli anni che non era bravo a gestire la vicinanza di Roger in quei momenti, finiva sempre per lasciare che il maggiore si prendesse cura di lui e non voleva succedesse in quel momento e avrebbe voluto dirlo se il maggiore non avesse proferito parola.  
“Sono cosi fiero di te. Sei in semifinale, Raf.”  
E’ la verità era che niente aveva davvero preparato Rafa ad una cosa del genere, mentre tutta la stanchezza del mondo sembrava investirlo all’improvviso e le sue braccia stringevano automaticamente il corpo di Roger contro il proprio.  
Sorride, lo fa perché ancora una volta era Roger a prendersi cura di lui ma quello che Rafa non sapere era che solo ad averlo accanto Roger riusciva a essere nuovamente felice, a pensare che forse ci sarebbe davvero stata “un’altra occasione”.


End file.
